Clandestinely
by CartWheelingThroughTime
Summary: Harry Potter was a trusting boy. So, when he discovers some very important people to him have been lying, he is obviously angry. Harry comes up with a plan to get back at them. With highly unlikely friendships, Harry uses his new found discoveries to bring down all what has been sit up for him. Set after during Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore Bashing. Some Weasley Bashing as well.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was impatiently pacing his room. Hedwig had gone on a hunt and Harry needed her to send letters. Again. No matter how many times he sent letters, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius refused to share any information. It was quite frustrating. Harry sat on his bed and decide to do homework. As soon as he got out parchment, Hedwig flew in the room.

Harry jumped up to greet the snowy owl. To his surprise, Hedwig had a letter attached to her leg already. Harry reached over to read it. Hedwig then flew around the room. Harry once again sat down on the bed to read the letter. As he read it, Harry grew confused.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We would first like to apologize for the unfortunate events that happened this past month. However, due to recent discoveries, we have found errors in your Gringotts vaults. After careful examination, we found these wills that were supposed to be read to you years prior. These were hidden in a separate vault in your name. We have examined this will. It would be in your best interest to hear these wills. _

_Til we meet, _

_Griphook_

Harry read the letter various times. He just couldn't understand what this was supposed to mean. On the end of the parchment was a time and day to meet up with Griphook. Harry was intrigued enough to decide to go. The problem was his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Harry shrugged and decided to come up with a plan later.

Harry went to his desk and stared at his letters he intended to send. Harry grabbed them and pinned them to Hedwig. Hedwig gave an affectionate nip and flew away once again. For some reason, Harry didn't want to mention the recent letter he got. Harry laid on his bed and put his glasses on the nightstand. He didn't bother getting out his clothes. Harry soon drifted to sleep, which were interrupted by nightmares of a door.

Harry woke up to the sounds of Dudley making a tantrum. Harry groaned and rolled over. He pulled the blanket over his head. After a few minutes, Harry got up. He saw no need to get out of his clothes so he went downstairs. The Dursleys were sitting on the kitchen. They ignored him as usual. Harry didn't care. He began to eat the quarter of a grapefruit Aunt Petunia gave him.

Uncle Vernon was making his usual complaints. Dudley was looking at the cereal on the top of the shelf. Harry gathered the courage to ask for to go Diagon Alley. Before he could, Uncle Vernon looked at Harry.

"Boy, in a few days, we are going to a celebration for Dudley." He said. It was obvious by 'we', he meant not Harry. "We are going to be gone for the rest of the summer. So stay at that other family." Vernon said with a sneer. Harry simply nodded. Well, this became a whole bunch easier. They continued to eat in silence.

Over the next few days, the Durselys were in a hurry to pack up what they needed. Harry watched with amusement as Uncle Vernon's face turned purple more than once. Harry watched as they scrurried all around the house.

On July 2, the Dursleys left Harry to his own devices. Harry packed up and called on the Knight Bus. It arrived soon after. The ride was bumpy and nauseating. Harry got off on the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. He checked in his reserved room. Harry decided to stay there for a few days, before contacting the Weasleys.

Harry didn't bother telling Ron or Sirius of the letter. Something told him to wait. Harry made his way to Gringotts. He stopped occasionally to look through the windows. He arrived at the bank a few minutes early. He went to the desk. A goblin looked up at him.

"Yes?" The goblin asked.

"Er, I have an appointment with Griphook. Something about a will?" Harry informed the goblin. His eyes lit up with understanding.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter," The goblin said. He stood up and towards the back. Harry trailed behind him. "By the way, my name is Irontooth."

"Nice to meet you," Harry mumbled. Irontooth gave a smile.

"It has been awhile since I heard those words from a wizard," Irontooth told Harry. Harry didn't know what to respond, so he stayed quiet. Irontooth made an unexpected turn behind a statue. Harry tripped slightly. He looked around the cave like corridor.

Their steps echoed as they walked. Doors were lined up the wall. At what seemed a random door, Irontooth stopped. He pulled out a set of keys. He picked a bronze one and unlocked the door.

"Mr. Potter is here to see you," Irontooth informed the person behind the door.

"Let him in," said the goblin. Irontooth stepped in, along with Harry. The office was nearly empty. It only had a desk and two chairs. One was occupied by a goblin. He looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Have a seat. My name is Griphook," He said. Irontooth quietly slipped out. Harry sat down on the chair that was across Griphook. Harry fiddled with his hands. "No need to be nervous, Mr. 're just straighting things up."

Harry nodded and stopped playing with his hands. He watched as Griphook pulled out an official looking document. Griphook looked at him with unreadable eyes.

"What I am about to tell you will change almost everything you have come to known," Griphook said. Harry's heart pounded. He rubbed his hands against Dudley's jeans.

"Go ahead," Harry said in a clear voice. Griphook nodded respectfully.

"As you have been told, Mr. Potter, you gained a small inhertance from your parents," Griphook began. "However, this inhertance has slowly been reciding. We noticed this about six months ago. We investigated this situation. It turns out Molly Weasley has slowly been withdrawing from your vault. Are you aware of this?"

It took awhile for Harry to respond. "She takes a little to pay for my school supplies."

"She has been withdrawing more than that. At the beginning of your fourth year, you had roughly 60 Galleons, 23 Sickles, and 11 Knuts. Now you have 53 Galleons, 0 Sickles, and 2 Knuts." Griphook informed Harry, who stayed flabberghasted.

"How can that be? Mrs. Weasley wouldn't do that! She acts like my mother. Plus, my mere suggestion for her to take some money sends her in a frenzy! I need proof," Harry exclaimed.

"I anticipated this, so here are some photos to prove my statement," Griphook handed the photos to Harry. He took them with a shaking hand. What he saw made him seethe with anger.

Not only was Molly Weasley exiting his vault with a sack of money, but Arthur and Ginny Weasley were with her as well. The moving picture showed them looking around, tryng to spot anyone. The next one just made his heart break. Ron and Herminone were the ones leaving his vault. His two bestfriends were stealing from him. Unbelivable.

"Is it possible to move my money to another vault?" Harry asked, his fists clenched. Griphook shook his head.

"I am sorry, but we can't do anthing about without alerting your magical guaridan," Griphook said.

"Magical guardian? You mean-" Harry stopped short. Not many people know about Sirius Black's innocence.

"Sirius Black?" Griphook asked. Harry stayed quiet. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. The goblins know all about his innocence. We will not turn him in." Harry sagged with relief. "However, Sirius Black is not your magical guardian. Only your godfather. Albus Dumbledore is."

Harry sat, perplexed. "What's a magical guardian?"  
"When a particulaly powerful wizard is born, it is advised to get a magical guardian. They can limit your power," Griphook explained. "Which comes to this will."

Harry leaned to get a better look. The words were blurring together, though. He still couldn't believe that one of the people he most trusted went behind his back. At least not all he Weasleys were against him. Griphok gave him a curious look.

"This will contains information that will come to a huge shock to you, . But first..." Griphook gave what seemed to Harry an unnecessary pause. "Have you ever heard of the Peverell brothers?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Not matter how much that hurts, it will never change the fact I don't own these characters.**

Harry shook his head. He have never heard of them. "No. Am I supposed to have heard them?"

"Not necessarily. They are more of a legend type of thing. But us goblins have always believed it," Griphook said. He than started the tale of the Peverell brothers.

"There was once three brothers. Their names were Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. They once crossed a river by magically producing a bridge. Death appeared before them. He was not happy, because he felt that they cheated on him. However, Death pretended to congratulate them and offered them gifts. The eldest, Antioch, wished for the most powerful wand. So, Death fashioned it out of a elder branch he grabbed near by. Death then gave the Elder Wand to Antioch. The second brother, Cadmus, went on to humiliate Death further by asking to bring back the dead. Death then gave him the Resurrection Stone. However, Ignotus was a humble man and simply asked to cross the river without following him. Death gave him his Invisibility Cloak. The three brothers then went on their way."

Antioch went to a village. He then killed a man he once fought with. Antioch boasted about his wand. When he was asleep, a man came and slit his throat, then took the Elder Wand. Cadmus went back to his home village. He used the Resurrection Stone to bring back the woman he loved. However, it was more like ghost, for the dead can never truely come back. He then killed himself in despair and grief. Death searched for Ignotus for years, but never found him. When the time came for him to die, Ignotus gave his Cloak to his son. He greeted Death like an old friend and died. The Cloak has since been passed on from father to son," Griphook finished the story. After a few minutes of quiet, Harry spoke.

"Okay... But what does the have to do with me? And how are you sure this is real?" Harry asked. Griphook simply looked at Harry. Harry then thought through the story. Ignotus had an Invisbility Cloak. Harry had one. Griphook decided to help him.

"Most Invisibility Cloak's faded out over time or by magic. One Cloak has stayed the same over the years. And that is the Cloak of Death himself," Griphook said.

Harry processed this. His cloak has been with him for awhile now. It hasn't lost its invisbility. And it used to belong to his father. And James used it in his school days. Which has to mean what he now thought. But it couldn't.

"So, you're saying that my cloak is the same one in the story. So, does that mean I'm related to Ignotus Peverell?" Harry forgot about the stealing. All he can focus on is this new revelation.

Griphook nodded, "Yes, you are a descestant of him."

"So?" Harry asked.

"Another part is that these three items together make up the Deathly Hallows. The person welding them is the Master of Death," Griphook said.

"Okay. Cool story and all, but what does this mean?" Harry asked impatiently. Griphook waved the will.

"This is an anonymous will left to any Peverell descendents," Griphook explained.

_To whom ever this concerned,_

_To any and all descendents of the Peverell family. I leave you any and all the fortunes that has accumulated over the years. The recipient of this will, also recieves what the Four Founders built together, as well as their fortune._

Harry sat there, once again confused. Harry understood enough to know that he has just recieved a whole bunch of money. He just didn't understand the four founders part. He assumed that it was same ones who built Hogwarts. Wait...

"You mean to say that, I, Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, current student, that I own Hogwarts?" Harry questioned. This was too far fetched. It can not be possible. But Griphook nodded his head in exasperation.

"Yes, you are the owner of your school," Griphook. If Harry had water in his mouth, he would have spit that out ten times by now. Harry took a few minutes to understand. He then nodded his head.

"Okay. I can deal with that," Harry said. "So, the cloak in the story is the same one I have now?"

"Yes," Griphook said. "However, that's not all."

"Great," Harry threw his hands in the air. " Wait, don't tell. Dumbledore has been keeping things from me and he's also the enemy," Harry snorted.

"It depends on how you look at it," Griphook replied. _Really?_ "As you now know, Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian. Which means he limits the power you weld."

"You're saying I'm much more powerful than I really am and Dumbledore has restrianted me?" Harry questioned.

"Exactly,"

"If I had full capacity of my powers, what can I do?" Harry really wanted to know. He had a bad feeling from all of this.

"Well," Griphook took another sheet of parchment and started reading from that.

_Harry James Potter, born on July 31st, 1980, has been restrained from the following by his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore;_

_Occlumency: 100% blocked_

_Legilimency: 100% blocked_

_Wandless: 85% blocked_

_Metamorphmagus: 100% blocked_

_Knowledge: 90% blocked_

_Speaking of Tongues: 100% blocked_

Griphook looked up to see an astonished Harry. "Do I explain what this means?"

"Please do,"

"Occlumency gives you the power to be able to block off anyone trying to pry in your mind. They can', say, plant images in your mind. Many have to practice to make it work. You have it naturally. Legilimency can make you see in minds of others. Wandless is, well, wandless magic. Metamorphmagus allows you to change your appeance at will. You have to be born with it. The knowledge, I think, is how much you understand the material. And it also appear you can speak any languae, Mr. Potter."

Harry sat there some more. This was a tad too much for someone like him. They stayed quiet for many minutes as Harry processed this. Harry looked up at Griphook.

"Why would Dumbledore block all those things?"

"We are still not sure yet. However, we would notifiy you at once when we do," Griphook said. Harry let out a heavy sigh. He sagged against the hard chair. He processed to put his head in his hands.

"Can you review my inheritance?" Harry asked. His voice was muffled. Harry heard Griphook rustle through the papers.

"You are the owneer of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. You have money to last until your great, great, great grandchildren die. You are one of the most powerful wizard in history. You have several estate, not only in Britain, but around the world," Griphook said. Harry made a noise coming from his throat.

He looked up and started laughing hysterically. What else did you expect him to do? His best friends and thier parents have betrayed him. Which made him wonder...

"Are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin part of this?" Harry asked, hints of laughter still in his voice. However, if the person he considered a father was in this, he just might lose it.

"No," Griphook replied. Harry sagged in relief. That one word made him feel happy. At least just a tiny bit.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We will arrange another meeting for you to claim your inheritance and the motive of Dumbledore," Griphook said in response.

"Thank you for everything," Harry said. He stood up and reached over to shake Griphook's hand. Griphook looked at it and then firmly shook it

"You are one strange boy, Mr. Potter," Griphook said. Harry walked away after that.

His footsteps echoed through the corridor. As Harry left the bank, he felt something bubble up inside him. He flashed back to all those times ago. Molly Weasley telling him where to go. Dumbledore handing him advice. Ron sitting across from him. Herminone helping just last year. Yes, he was hurt. But there was more than that. No, Harry was mad. These people have earned his trust. Now, they destroyed it.

Harry Potter was done with this. It's time to put his foot down. No more being coddled by basically everyone. Harry was coming back up better then before. He is going to hit back. They will never what had hit them. He will come up with something. A plan so cunning, it will even astound Voldemort himself.

No one will stand in the way of Harry Potter. Not anymore.

**I felt it necessary to include the Perevell brothers story. Anyway, hope you liked it. I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry paced in his rented room. He wasn't sure if he should contact the Wealesys. He wieghed the pros and cons. Pros: he might get to see Sirius. Cons: he might lash out on them so soon to learning the truth. So, Harry decided to wait. Hedwig flew into the open window. She landed on the wardobe and held out her leg. There were three letters attached. Harry grabbed them and decided to read Hermoine's first.

_Harry,_

_Dumdledore said that we can't tell you anything over the letters. I'm sorry, but I can''t do anyth-_

Frustrated, Harry ripped it apart. He grabbed Ron's letter. It said pretty much the same thing. Harry crumbled it and threw it in the trash. Sirius's was no better. Harry felt the anger bubble inside him again. Harry paced the room again. Hedwig watched him.

What Harry needed now was a plan. And a good one. Something that will not only get him answers, but revenge. Harry stopped in the middle of the room. _Revenge?_ Was that what he really wanted? Revenge against his bestfriends, and Ron's family?

_Yes._ Harry was tired of being the golden boy. Harry has heard nothing. He has seen nothing. And he was tired of it. What Harry wanted was action. A plan. Something to stopped the constant headache and the angry voices in his head.

Harry gave his trust to people whom he thought loved him like a brother. Yes, not all of them. But the ones he have entrusted most. At least Lupin and Sirius were not part. Harry would just about throw himself down a bottomless pit, if they were. But there was still betrayal from Ron and Hermoine. Hedwig watched, alarmed, when Harry threw the lamp and it shattered. Harry was breathing heavily, his mind scattered.

A plan. That's what he needs. A plan. Plan, plan, plan. Harry laid on the floor, chest heaving. It was time to think. If Hermonie was here, she would have helped. But she has to be hurt as well. No matter how much that hurts. Off to thinking, Harry thought.

Harry knew that this plan will require several stages. He will also need Lupin and Sirius to help him. Harry will have to go back to the Burrow and face the people who betrayed him. But, George and Fred weren't part of this. Maybe he can use their pranking items to help him.

Harry has to figure out what Dumbledore was thinking. When he does, this will help his plan a whole lot. The main thing was not them know what he was doing. Whatever that was. First, Harry needs to contact Sirius to pick him up. Then, try not to cuss them out. That much. Maybe Harry will find out why they have been so silent. Harry stood up and got out some parchment. He paced around, trying to figure out what to say. Harry decided to write to Sirius, instead of Ron or Hermoine.

_Snuffles,_

_Something sort of happened. The Dursleys ditched me and I'm now staying at the Leaky Cauldron. It would nice to stay with you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Harry looked it over. The letter was short and to the point. That will do. Harry walked over to Hedwig and smiled apologetically to her. If owls can roll their eyes, Hedwig would have. She stuck her foot out and Harry attached the letter to it. Hedwig then spread her wings and flew away. Harry resumed his pacing. All Harry had to do now was wait. After a few hours of just pacing and sitting, Hedwig came back with another letter. _That was fast,_ Harry thought.

_Harry,_

_STAY PUT! DON'T GO ANYWHERE! SOME OF THE ORDER WILL COME FOR YOU SOON!_

Sirius didn't even sign it. Harry felt happy in his sea of depression. Sirius was willing to go to many legnths just for him. At least some people still cared. Harry packed his stuff and waited in the lobby. Leaving Harry to think once again.

Order? What is that? How much longer until Harry gets his answers? Harry didn't like it. Harry would it involved Dumbledore. And speaking of Dumbledore, the old coot has been lying to him for years now. The greastest wizard of all time went behind a child's back. Well, what do you know?

Harry was pulled of his soon to be dark thoughts when he heard a quiet _pst_. Harry looked around, but saw nothing. Then, Harry felt something tickle his cheek. Harry swatted it. It felt soft. Hair.

"No one's around Moody," a female said.

"I'm only taking precautions," Moody growled back.

"You and your precautions," the female voice. She then said a counter spell and appeared. Harry stared. She had what he could only describe as bubble gum pink hair. She smiled widely at Harry.

"Wotcher Harry!" She said. Harry gave a curt nod.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Nymphadora-"Mody said, still invisble to Harry.

"Don't call me that! It's Tonks," Tonks snapped. Harry bit his lip. Tonks simply smiled again. She looked over her shoulder and shouted, "It's all clear!"

Strangers came in. Moody mumbled and appeared in front of him. The last one in was Remus Lupin. Harry's shoulders sagged in relief. Finally, someone he knew. Before he could get up, a mangled hand stopped him. Harry looked up to see Moody scowling at him.

"How do we know this the real Harry Potter?" Moody demanded. Almost everyone there groaned. "You can never be so sure!"

"I got it," Lupin said. He walked up to Harry. "Harry, what is your Patrnous?"

Harry looked around, wondering if this was a trick quesion. "A stag." Lupin nodded, satisfied. Everybody else relaxed. Harry's eyes wandered over them. "Why are there so many people?"

"Many people wants to see you safe Harry," Lupin said. He pointed people out. "Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmre, Emmaline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and you've met Moody ad Nymphadora."

"Tonks," She hissed. Harry nodded, but couldn't help look at Mad-Eye Moody suspiciously.

"Harry, don't look at him like that," Lupin sighed. Moody waved him off.

"No, it's good, Remus. It's good that he's suspicous," Moody said. Harry looked around.

"So, why are you here?" Harry wondered. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you send a letter saying you were?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded, confused. "Well, it's unsafe for you to be alone."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"The headquarters of the Order," Lupin said. "It's in a secret location."

There was no need for an explantation for that. With Voldemot on the loose, no one was safe. Especially Harry. But why has he been isolated? And why so many people? Harry's head was swirling with unanswered questions. Plus, the recent relizations weren't helping. Harry looked at Lupin. Lupin looked back, confused at the expression on Harry's face.

"Are we going to the Burrow?" Harry asked. Tonks shook her head.

"We're going to-" Tonks started. Moody glared at her.

"There's no need to pass unnecessary information out in the open," Moody hissed, looking around. Everyone else groaned.

"Anyway, we're going to fly to our destination," Lupin said. Harry nodded, excited. Hestia waved her wand and Harry's luggage disappeared. All Harry had was his Firebolt. They went outside and got on their brooms. Moody grabbed Harry and muttered the Disillusionment Charm. It felt like an egg was cracked open on his head. Harry surpressed a shudder.

"Time to leave," Shacklebolt said. They got on their rooms. As they flew, Tonks went in front of Harry. Moody was behind and Lupin was underneath him. The rest of them simply surronded Harry. They really took this guard thing seriously.

They flew close to the clouds. It was cold and Harry could feel his lips turning blue. They circled around. They often took unexpected turns everywhere. Harry started to think he will never be able to loosen his grip on the broomstick handle.

"We're about to decend. First Tonks, then Harry, quickly followed by Lupin," Moody shouted over the wind.

Harry gripped the handle tighter as he flew down and landed next to Tonks. The rest of the guard flew down next to him. Harry looked around and saw an ordinary Muggle complex. Moody came up and tapped his wand on Harry's head. Warmth flooded through Harry.

"Where is the headquarters?" Harry asked. Moody roughly handed him a small piece of parchment. Harry looked at it.

"Read it silently," Moody growled.

Confused, Harry thought, _"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." _Numbe twelve. All Harry saw was eleven skipping to thirten. But, just then, the two buildings seemed to split apart. The Muggles didn't notice. Number twelve Grimmauld Place suddenly appeared in front of Harry.

**It has been awhile since I have read Order of the Phoneix. So, some things may be inaccurate, so I apologize. I had to look somethings up. *hangs head in shame***


End file.
